Promise Me Forever
by bellaklutz2010
Summary: Alice is going crazy with the wedding .Edward isn't staying with Bella. But worst of all, the Voultri is threatening to kill Edward if Bella doesn't marry Aro!
1. Where is he?

BPOV A revision of the original chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight BPOV

"Ouch!" Why me, I thought to myself. I looked over at the evil clock, it seemed to scream 3:45 a.m.

Yet again I woke up with a loud crash and without Edward. I had just had the worst nightmare and my entire body was shaking. I was also, covered in a thick cold sweat. My head hurt, yet again. The same thing happened three other times this week. I would role over trying to find Edward and end up hitting my head on my bedside table and landing on the floor.

After, an hour of tossing and turning I finally fell into a coma like sleep. My body needed to recover. I had barely slept at all this week. I really didn't understand it, I would fall asleep in Edwards arms and what seemed like just moments later he was gone.

"Bella? Come on you lazy little human get your butt out of bed!" Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Argh! Alice don't make me hurt you."

"Hahah you silly little human, I would love to see you try that."

I suddenly realized what I was surrounded by. Every inch of my room was covered in taffeta, flowers, invitations, and anything else you could imagine.

"ALICE WHAT THE? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM?"

The next thing I knew I was in Edwards arms hyperventilating.

"Bella, baby? Come on sweetheart look at me. Open those beautiful eyes."

"Alice.Crazy. Flowers. Taffeta." I seemed to scream that last part out.

I couldn't believe that I had just experienced some kind of wedding black out. I really never even thought that was possible. I suddenly heard the slave-driving pixie climbing up the stairs. My body once again began quivering with fear.

The next thing I knew Edward had picked me up and we were flying out of the room. He continued running for what seemed to be ages. Finally he stopped and laid me down in a bed of soft enchanting flowers.

"Bella, this is our place away from the world. I discovered it the last time I went hunting by myself. No one can hear us and Alice can't even discover the location. We are alone for the first time since we got together."

I was so happy, but too soon happiness turned to sadness. I realized how Edward had abandoned me every night this week. I knew I had to talk to him about this before it drove me crazy.

"Edward where have you been?" I began. He then took on a look of pain and shame on his face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, truly you have no idea. I just can't tell you about this quite yet. But, I promise you that as soon as I can you will be the first person to know. I also promise, that if at all possible I will never leave your side."

With that Edward pulled me into his arms and began to hum my lullaby. I was asleep within seconds. Edward and I spent the rest of the day in our place. I loved having my one and only all to myself. We then realized how late it truly was getting, so we began to head back.

**Well that's chapter one. Sorry if it isn't as good as the original but my computer lost the original copy, then when I had just written my new copy my computer deleted the file. Grrr! Anyway here it is I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review kiddies.**


	2. Our Place

I do not own the incredible Twilight series I do not own the Twilight series. All that credit is due to the incredible Stephanie Meyer. Chapter Two

BPOV

After one of the most passionate nights I spent with Edward, he reluctantly had to take me home. When I got home Charlie was in full force panic, wondering I had been for the past five hours. "Five hours, there's no way it could have been five hours Charlie.

" "Oooo really young lady, well that clock on the wall tells a different story. First you ditch Alice who is just trying to help you plan YOUR wedding, then you take off where no one can reach you! Did you know Alice has been calling for hours thinking only God knows what happened to you!"

"Charlie, I had to get away from Alice the slave driving wedding coordinator. I never knew I would be gone so long, and I'm SO sorry to have made you worried." Charlie still didn't look convinced and looked even more enraged than ever.

He hadn't been taking the news of the engagement too well and seemed to despise Edward every waking moment. I decided to go for the sympathy bid and put on a fake pout in the process. "Daddy, I know you think that I'm still your little girl, and in some ways I always will be. But, you have to understand dealing with Alice was more than I could take at that moment." I hope this was working because I just called my emotionally distant father "Daddy" in attempt to receive pity.

"Besides", I began again. " I was with Edward the entire time. You know above anybody that he would never let danger within two feet of me." Charlie just starred at me with a disapproving scowl on his face. "You still should have called." I could see Charlie was finally letting up on the guilt treatment. I sighed in relief and gave Charlie an excuse about a migraine to get away. I knew Edward would be waiting upstairs for me. I went into my room to grab my toiletry bad expecting to see my fiancé, but what I saw was far from my sweet Edward.

"Alice Cullen what are you doing her?" I had never felt more terrified in my life. Alice was looking at me like she was ready to pounce on me at any moment. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are dead meet chica!" " What are you talking about?" I immediately reached for my phone. I pressed speed dial number one, which connected me to my lifesaver.

"Hello, love!" Why was he so cheerful? Didn't he know within seconds I would be desecrated with no remains? As soon as Alice heard his voice, she ran vampire speed and took the phone from my petrified hand. "Edward, she'll have to call you back. Her and I have some unfinished business to attend to.

I screamed loud enough so Edward could hear. "Edward help me! Your sister's gone psycho and I don't know if you'll have a bride to marry unless you get your ass over here NOW!" As soon as I was finished I heard a sharp shriek coming from my driveway. I was saved!

I heard a knock at the door and before I knew it Edward had me in his perfect arms. My hero, my knight in shining armor, had come to save the day. Alice looked livid as she scowled at both of us. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I saw a vain pulsating in Alice's tiny head.

After a two-hour lecture on how we weren't responsible and how if we ever tried to pull a stunt like this again we would be "dead", Alice left. I starred at Edward like he was the cure to all evil and pain in the world. He noticed my glance and pulled me into his arms for a kiss that could have gone on for eternity. He pulled me away all to quickly. I rolled my eyes and pounced off the bed. Edward looked at me confusingly and was waiting for an explanation.

"Damn it!" Edward looked so shocked, like he had just seen a pig fly. "You can close your mouth Cullen." I bitterly replied. "Bella, you know that I want and need you. I am only following through on your decision my love." "What if I don't want that anymore?" I knew I didn't mean that, but I was so sick of people telling me what I thought and believed. "You know my policy, whenever your ready. This has to be something you want Bella."

I looked into Edwards loving eyes and remembered what we both wanted. "Edward, I am so sorry. I feel like I'm losing control over everything, and I haven't slept in five days, I'm just sorry." Edward pulled me into a tight embrace to sooth me. I got up and got ready for bed. When I returned my future husband was sitting on my bed reading THE NOTEBOOK.

" Interesting choice." I smiled and climbed into bed next to his cold stone body. "I love you, I promise I will try to relax and just enjoy being the future Mrs.Cullen." He rubbed my body soothingly and said, " I love you more than you can ever know, and I promise to take every precaution to control my psycho family. "Good night my one and only love." I was getting good at this I thought to myself. "Good night my Bella." He then began to hum my lullaby. The last thing I remember is breathing in my loves scent and listening to his angelic voice.

When I woke up the next morning I rolled over to find Edward sitting next to my bed. "Did you just get here?" I whimpered. "Yes, but Bella we can talk about that later. We have to get you out of here and now!"

Authors Note: Awwww I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to leave you on a cliff hanger. Trust me it will all be worth it. Thanks for reading! Bellacluts2010


	3. Time to face the Charlie

Hey guys

_Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed these last couple chapters. Let me see those reviews or I'll be forced to stop writing. _

_**I do not own any of the amazing Twilight Characters that honor of course goes to Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter Three

"Edward", I exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Who are you trying to save me from?"

Seeing as it was 3:00 in the morning and everything was dark and hazy I couldn't make out Edwards words. I could tell by the tone of his voice though that something was wrong.

"Love, just trust me. We have to get you out of here and we have to get you out of here now!"

I was still groggy as I tried to escape from my bed as quickly as possible. Being the example of poise and grace that I am, I tripped on my sheets and almost landed headfirst into my rocking chair. Luckily my very own superhero came to the rescue and saved me just in time.

"Thanks", I croaked out. I knew my face was turning twenty different shades of pink right now.

"No problem my love, you are always worth saving. Now please let me get you out of here before……"

Edward was quickly cut off by a high pitch squeal of joy and anger. At that very moment I knew exactly what Edward was trying to save me from. I looked over at the clock which now read 3:40 a.m. Before I knew it the raven-haired pixie I now came to despise was on top of the bed jumping up and down in amusement.

"Out of bed sleepy head. We have such a long day ahead of us. Edward go play with Jasper and the boys while I get this one ready to leave.

"Alice, don't you touch her. And as far as I'm concerned the only person I want to play with is Bella."

As soon as he said that he instantly regretted it. He knew now that there was no way of getting past Alice. I gave him my best "It'll be okay look", but nothing seemed to work. He and I both knew that I was doomed.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, get your butt away from that fiancée of yours before I tear you in a thousand pieces. If you don't comply I will be forced to take Bella away from you for eternity!"

Alice could seriously be scary when she wanted too. As for Edward, he wouldn't move and inch from my side. He let out a string of low growls from his chest before he realized this was a battle he couldn't win. He left my side with a look of sorrow and shame. I blew him a kiss to reassure him that he would see me soon, no matter what I had to do.

" Now as for you missy, get out of that bed and get dressed. I refuse to be late."

Was she crazy? She must have been totally of her rocker if she thought I was going anywhere with her at 4:00 in the morning.

"Alice, have you seen it outside. Have you seen what time it is? How in the world could we be late for anything? I seriously think we should get you into therapy one of these days"

Alice was fuming now. I think I literally saw smoke coming from her tiny head. That was the stupidest thing I think I have ever done, I thought to myself. Mental note: kick self in ass later.

"Isabella Marie Swan almost Cullen, you will get that butt of yours into that bathroom whether you like it or not! I have planned this whole week for you, and if you don't want to do it well then that's just too damb bad!"

I sprinted to the bathroom almost tripping four different times. I threw on the outfit Alice laid out for me and then ran downstairs to make sure Edward was still alive. My heart began to relax when I saw Jasper and Edward sitting on the couch watching TV. I knew Charlie wasn't here because he had to go in early today. I wonder if he let Alice in?

I ran into Edwards arms as fast as my legs would allow. He held me and I never wanted him to let me go. I hadn't even realized that my entire body was shaking with fear. I had no idea what I could be so afraid of. Alice was a short little nothing. Edward could definitely take her. Edward gripped me even tighter while Alice sauntered down the stairs.

Edward kissed my head and said, "Love I think it's time for you to go now." I was totally shocked and I wasn't about to hide it from anyone.

"Are you crazy" I muttered through my now clenched teeth. Edward then left a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck before giving me his famous crooked grin. He then whispered the words I was longing to hear into my ear.

"I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I will be holding you tonight". My body instantly relaxed into his body, before Alice abruptly jerked me from my one and only comfort zone. Jasper being the angel that he is sent waves of calm over Alice long enough for me to kiss Edward with as much passion as I could muster. I never wanted to leave his side, but I knew Jasper could only control Alice for so long.

Alice jerked me out of the door almost breaking my arm off my body in the process. I yelled at the top of my lungs, although I knew he could hear me anyway, " I love you Edward."

Edward then pushed past the door and took me into his arms before Alice could even react. He and I then shared the most romantic kiss of our relationship before he whispered " I love you more, my sweet Bella."

I was very lucky seeing as my captures were humane. Alice much to my chagrin took me back to the place in which I would soon call home. Carsile and Esme were standing in the kitchen when I arrived. I could tell Carsile was extremely uncomfortable when I entered the kitchen. He looked as if he was about to be dragged into torture.

I gave him a curious grin before he suddenly rushed out of the room. Esme just looked at me and said, "Well, Alice that wasn't very nice. Just because he's a man does not mean that he is not allowed in this house young lady. Now look I know you want to show Bella a proper bachlorette party but.."

"Esme how could you? You know Bella wasn't supposed to know. I can't believe you just ruined the entire surprise. Don't you know that I've been working weeks on this?" I had never seen Alice look so defeated in my entire life.

Alice must have seen my face because she immediately broke out into a huge grin. I knew that could mean only one thing.

"Alice….no…..Alice please? NOOOO!" Before I knew it I was being carried upstairs with out any consent. I was being plucked polished and perfected and there was no way I was escaping. Luckily Rosalie walked into the room just in time.

"Alice leave the poor little human alone. I need your help on a fashion crisis anyway." Although Rosalie's words were cruel they kept me out of torture for two minutes. Rosalie took Alice away from the bathroom in a flash.

The next thing I knew I was being swept up into the arms of a blur. I must have passed out because when I woke up I was in Edwards's room, and I was also on Edwards's lap.

"Baby, you are my hero!" I was so happy that I practically screamed the words in Edward's astonishing face. I could stay like this for eternity, and I planned to.

"Bella, love we have exactly two minutes before the raven haired dictator crashed through that door. I have to escape with you now or you will be forced back into torture." I had to laugh at his fake British accent when he said this. He was my own personal superman, and no one could ever compare.

Without any thought Edward threw me on his muscular back and began to run to an unknown destination. It was only until we stopped running that I knew where I was. It was dark and you could see nothing but a slight glimmer of candles. My eternal love had lit every inch of our meadow in candlelight.

After, my heart rate slowed down I could feel my eyes well up with tears. I looked at Edward with all the love I could possibly muster. He just flashed me his dazzling crooked smile. I couldn't help myself any longer I attacked Edward with the kiss of a lifetime. He must have felt the passion as well because I could feel his boundaries deteriorating.

He led me into the meadow with his cold hand. He then turned on the stereo and began singing along with one of my favorite songs. I had to laugh because he changed the words to fit our story.

What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the vampire

With everything to lose and nothing to choose

Yeah it's you and me and all of the vampires and now I know why I can't take my eyes off of you.

There's something about you now that I could never quite figure out.

Everything you do is beautiful, and everything you do is right.

Cause it's you and me and all of the vampire

With everything to lose and nothing to choose

Yeah it's you and me and all of the vampires and now I know why I can't take my eyes off of you.  
What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

I began laughing historically and I thought I could never stop. That is until Edward lifted me off the ground and touched his marble lips to mine. I love him so much, and I know that I will never love anyone more.

The song featured is "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I recently heard it again after reading Eclipse and decided to incorporate it somehow in my story. Don't you love Edwards twist to it? I'm leaving for Oklahoma so tell me what you think and I'll write more.


	4. Departure

Hey guys

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. I know my story says I have no reviews but the reason for that is I had to delete my story and then repost it like twice. Then my stupid computer froze and I had to re-write the chapter AGAIN! Anyway keep up the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if you didn't already know that by now. I also do not own "Dreaming of You Tonight" by Selena. I don't know if I also have to put a disclaimer on the Beverly Hills Hotel, but I don't own that either.**

**BPOV**

If I didn't know better I could swear I was in heaven. It was there lying in Edward's arms that I felt happier than, I ever thought to be possible. How could anyone be this lucky? I couldn't believe our wedding was in less than two weeks.

"Love, we better go. Alice is going to kill me as is" Edward said as he picked me up bridal style. I laughed to myself at his statement.

"You can't die anymore than you already have" I knew the joke was worn out but it still made me laugh.

It was a rare occasion when I saw Edward laugh like that. His smile reached his eyes, and lasted for what seemed forever. He was my life and I was his. He lifted me onto his back before running at lightning speed. When we returned to the house, a fierce crazy looking raven-haired pixie greeted us with her death stare.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Alice looked as if she were about to skin me alive and leave nothing left for Edward to marry. "You knew that I was leaving with Bella in less than an hour before your little stunt. We are now late for the hotel and they probably gave our room away!"

Edward set me down before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Bella, my love you may want to run. Leave me to take care of Alice", Edward kissed me before sending me into the safety zone.

When inside Rose greeted me with a surprisingly warm smile "Bella I want you to know distracting Alice with fashion was my wedding gift to you. I just wanted to show you that I do accept you as my sister, and understand why you're sacrificing your life. I may still think your crazy for giving up the ability to have children, but I know that the love you feel for Edward is the purest of all, and….I love you for it. Welcome to the family little sister."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Afterwards Rosalie encased me into a tight bear hug. Wow wonder where she learned that from? It was at that moment that I truly felt accepted into the family. I loved them all and they all loved me. Now it was almost time to make it official.

"You are such a jerk! How could you take Bella away when you knew I called dibs on her for the next nine days!" I could hear the anger in Alice's voice. I knew there was only one thing to do. I took a few deep breaths before heading into the lion's den.

Edward and Alice were circling each other as if deciding who would attack first. Alice looked as if her head were about to explode from anger. "She is my fiancé Alice I will do as I please with her. How can you expect me to spend the next nine days away from her?" I knew what I had to do. Man this was going to hurt.

"Alice? Please don't take it out on him, this was my fault. And since the blame is placed solely on me I am now your prisoner." Wow I was really beginning to nail this drama queen thing. Alice then began to relax before speaking.

"Alright Bella, say your good bye's. I will be down here in ten minutes, be ready to go. Or else!"

"Bella, love you don't have to do this" , Edward began once Alice was safely out of attacking range. "Edward", I began. "I have to do this. I owe it to Alice and I promise I will see you at the rehearsal dinner. It's just nine days. Maybe just maybe we'll find a way ,but until then, we have this." I pulled out my shiny new cell phone that Edward bought me for emergencies. Missing him more than I could take was an emergency right?

I went inside and said my good bye's to the rest of the Cullen's, before Alice dragged me into her new silver porch. I kept eye contact with Edward until it was time for our last good bye. He kissed me without any boundaries, that is before I nearly passed out and he had to pull back. "I love you" , we both said at the same time. We then began laughing before Alice rudely cleared her throat.

"Too much drama! You'll see each other soon you drama fanatics" Alice really could be cynical when she wanted to be. Alice sped off without warning. That was probably best seeing as Edward would have seen me cry if she hadn't driven off so fast. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. It felt like the last time I would ever see him again.

We arrived at the Beverly Hills Hotel in less than an hour. Alice insisted at driving no less than 150 miles per hour. As soon as we got into the hotel room I ran to my King size bed and whipped out my cell phone to tell Edward I was still alive. After, our phone call I decided to get some sleep. Alice, went into the other room and turned on the TV.

I tried to sleep but nothing seemed to work. I missed him. I pulled out my I-pod before turning on a song that truly reminded me of how much I missed Edward. It was in the third course of "Dreaming of You Tonight" that I broke out into tears before falling into a deep slumber. I woke up to a pounding coming from the other room.

"No, Aro, you can't have her! NO Aro please just let me call Edward!" Alice sounded frantic. Without any hesitation I hit number two on my speed dial, which led me directly to my personal knight in shining Armor."Edward….Please you have to help us. Aro's here and he's coming after me! NO! Please Aro No!" Aro stole the phone before I could finish.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room humming Bella's lullaby in my head. As, if it were planned my phone began to vibrate. When I saw it was Bella I was furious. It was 3 a.m. she should be asleep by now.

"Edward….Please you have to help us. Aro's here and he's coming after me! NO! Please Aro No!" Bella was frantic, it took me two seconds before I could even react. Bella was in danger and this time I didn't know if even I could save her. Carlisle was now standing beside me and knew what had to be done. He called Emmett and Jasper as we departed for the longest journey of my existence. It was time to pay a visit to the Voultri.

I even threw in Edward's pov this time! R&R or I'm joining my friends for a Twilight hiatus until August. It's all up to you guys. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dog walker Megen.


	5. Aro's plan

Hey guys

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, they were very much appreciated. As promised here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight lets just say some characters (coughJacobcough) would not be in the story.**

BPOV

I found my entire body shaking. I couldn't remember anything when I first came too. All I could remember was Aro breaking into the hotel and me speaking those last fateful words to Edward.

My head was pounding. I couldn't even hear my self-think; all I could hear were the sounds of muffled screams. Then I suddenly realized where I was. I was at the Voultri.

When I turned around I saw Alice; she had her head between her knees and was rocking back and forth. "Alice", I began to speak. "Alice? What happened?" She finally brought her head up to look at me. She looked at me as to asses any damage that may have occurred. I could see the pain and despair in her normally happy eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never should have let this happen to you. I don't know how I didn't see this until it was too late. Edward and I thought we had this under control. I was going to take you away, away from Aro and away from danger. That is why Edward was so reluctant to let you go." Alice's voice was trembling for the first time, I imagine in her existence. I on the other hand couldn't even calm my body enough to speak.

"That's why Edward wasn't staying with me? But Alice that makes no sense, I would be safer with him than without him." I felt as if I were in a dream, the words didn't feel as if it was really me who was speaking them.

"Bella, Aro was tired of Edward buying time to change you. Aro threatened that if Edward came anywhere near you he would take you hostage himself and claim you as his bride. Edward was completely conflicted and didn't know whether to stay and protect you or leave and protect you. He met with me and Carlisle weekly to devise a plan. We thought we had created the perfect plan." Alice looked as if she were about to cry as she spoke.

"So now I have to become Aro's bride? Alice I can't do that, I love Edward, I can't marry someone that I don't love." My voice was no higher than a whisper but I knew she could hear me.

"Bella, theirs more. If Edward attempts to save you Aro will kill him. I'm afraid you have no choice. I can see Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett coming. In fact, I see them here within the next two minutes.

EPOV

This can't be happening. I have to save her no matter what it takes. I don't care if it costs my life, I can't let her do this.

I found myself shaking and on the brink of meltdown. Aro was going to try and marry Bella, my Bella. I thought if I stayed away then she would be safe, I was so stupid I should have just stayed with her. My love, my life, my everything would do anything to keep me safe as well. I couldn't let her make this sacrifice.

"Edward, were her son." Carlisle had fear and tension in his voice. Jasper was suffering feeling every emotion right along with me. I could see the pain in Emmett's eyes. He loved Bella just as much as we all did. None of us could see lives without her. What was life without Bella?

We arrived at the Voultri within two minutes. The first thing I noticed when I entered was Bella's strong scent. I could tell we were close and it wouldn't take long to find her.

I finally found her lying on the ground breaking down into sobs. Alice was beside her trying everything to comfort her and calm her down. As soon as Alice saw me she left Bella's side, and allowed me to go to her.

**BPOV**

Alice had been trying to calm me down for awhile now. I couldn't breathe and I felt as if I had no air. Alice left my side, before I could know differently. I suddenly felt two familiar arms pick me up off the floor. He knew exactly what I needed.

I had two minutes of pure bliss before realization hit me. He couldn't be here, or he would surely die. I couldn't let him sacrifice anymore for me.

"Edward, you can't be here. You have to go, now before he sees you."

"Bella, I can't let you do this. I'm giving myself up and sending you with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper."

"No Edward, you have to leave please." But, we had no time to react. Before any decision could be made Aro stepped into the room.

"Bella my love! How are you my future bride? Ready to get married?" Aro sounded like a snake spitting out words of venom. Edward couldn't control himself as I felt him tense up next to me.

"Aro, lets settle this right here right now." Edward stood in front of me to face his sentence. I can't do this, I thought. He can have anything he wants but Edward, even if that means my hand in marriage.

**What do you guys think? Tell me if you love it or hate it. R&R if you want more.**


	6. IMPORTANT AN

A/N A/N

Hey guys the reviews are way down and I would like to see them reach at least 30. So I am not going to write another chapter until that happens. If you want the update you have to review.

** Thanks,**

** Bellaklutz2010**


	7. The Choice

Hey guys! Thanks so much to all of those who did review. Keep it up because I LOVE hearing from you. Just remember the sooner you review the sooner I'm inspired to update.

Disclaimer: I think you already know that I do not own Twilight, or Edward. Sad.

**BPOV**

"Bella, my love, you smell so intoxicating. How ever do you resist her Edward? My oh my, I just hope I can resist long enough to have our honeymoon. What do you think Bella? How about Europe," Aro sneered.

My entire body began shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't breathe and was losing conciseness quickly. Edward still had his arms protectively around me. I could feel my heart racing, just waiting to take the leap from my chest. I could see the distress in my loves face. Alice looked suspicious. Her eyes looked glassy and her face was blank. It was then I began to realize she was having a vision.

"Aro, please you can have me, you can have anything you want just please spare Bella. She didn't know that we couldn't see each other," Edward began pleading.

There was no way I could let him do this. Before I lost my voice I spoke the words that I would forever dread. "Aro, if it's me you want, then it's me you get. Edward, I love you, I can't let you risk this. Aro, I am ready to become your bride."

"Bella, my darling, that's all I could ask for. Now it's time to get you ready my princess. Jane?!" As soon as he spoke her name Jane sauntered into the room. She gave me a smile as to say "Oh your dead now". "Jane, my precious, please take Bella upstairs and get her ready for the wedding. Bella I hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty of picking out your dress. Go with Jane, my future queen and get ready to say, "I do"." I gave Edward one last pleading look before Jane took my hand and began to drag me upstairs.

"Bella! No! Please?" Edward pleaded. Before I could say anything Jane took him under her spell. Edward was now rolling around on the floor in pain. I could see the excruciation laced in those beautiful eyes. I dropped to the floor within seconds and took him into my arms. I starred into his eyes trying to convey my love to him.  
"Jane, please? You have me, spare him. Please?"

"Bella, please love don't do this. I will give myself but please don't do this. I love you, please?" Edward's voice couldn't have been more scared.

"Edward, I love you too. But, I have to do this. I can't let you risk your life for me, or your soul. I love you."

I kissed him one last time. The kiss was filled with love, passion, guilt, and most of all fear. The kiss was broken by Aro's booming laughter. Edward and I both looked up to see Aro standing directly over us.

"No, no, no little Edward. Bella is my fiancé, no kissy face. Come now Bella, you have to get ready."

"Bella, trust me. Just trust me. I love you." Those were Edward's last words to me. Aro forced Edward to let go of my hand. And I knew this might be the last time I would ever see him. I mouthed the words "I love you" one last time.

EPOV

I knew Alice saw my plan. I also knew that this would save Bella. No matter what Aro, thought he could do he wouldn't keep me from her. I lost her once but swore on the rest of my existence that, it would never happen again unless she chose so.

"Alice, we have to move and quickly."

Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were directly behind me. We were going to take care of Aro once and for all. Now all that was left to do was get Bella. I knew that our love could out stand anything. This was the true test. The question was, would it work?

**Cliffy!! Sorry guys. If you want that next chapter I need to hear those reviews. You know what to do, just press that button at the bottom, and tell me what ya think!**


	8. The plan

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously we have to do this again?**

Edward: Bellaklutz please just tell them so I can go back to saving the one and only love of my life.

**Bellaklutz: Relax, Edward. No reason to be such a drama king. If you're so anxious why don't you just tell them yourself?**

**Edward: Fine, she owns notta, okay nothing! Now lets get back to the story.**

**BPOV**

Jane just about did everything but pick me up and throw me in the dress. It was so ugly. It looked horrible on my figure and made me look like I was an accordion. I wanted Edward and nothing else. I suddenly found myself breaking down into tears. I couldn't stop and this just seemed to infuriate Jane. Especially since she couldn't make me suffer with her mind. It was the one thing that made me almost relieved.

I was ready. I looked horrible but I couldn't care less. My eyes were splotchy and red from crying so much. My stomach was twisting in knots as I saw time start to fly on that clock. I was to be married in less than twenty minutes.  
I began my long journey down the stairs. I could hear the wedding march begin as I attempted to walk. I suddenly realized what I was really doing, I was walking down the aisle to Aro. I was marrying Aro! I could feel myself getting sick.

I finally made my way down the aisle. Aro was of course there waiting for me. He had an evil glare in his eyes. The preacher, I could tell was one of the Voultri's many victims. Aro began to recite his vows. Then it was my turn. I was to pledge the rest of my existence to this, thing with no soul and no love in his cold dead heart.

Aro was now growing impatient. "Bella, my sweet, it's your turn. Tell me you love me and give me your life. If you don't you can kiss Edward good bye." I could feel my body begin to give out. I was going to pass out.

Then next thing I knew Alice had me swept up in her arms and Rosalie had taken my place at the altar. . Jasper was right in front of us sending waves of sedation towards Jane. She was passed out within seconds. Alice began to run with me still in her arms. I couldn't see anything, but blurs in my vision. I knew we were now in the main room of the Voultri.

Rosalie was talking to Aro. I could see she was dazzling him. I could also tell that she had him under the ultimate distraction. She was moving around as to entice the evil vampire. She was speaking softly, and running her hands over his face. I suddenly realized what she was doing. She was distracting Aro, so we could escape.

Carlisle suddenly came around the corner stealing me from Alice. He made a mad dash to the getaway car that was obviously stolen. He set me in there before making me swear not to move an inch no matter what happened.

EPOV

Rosalie was doing an incredible job of distracting Aro. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye carrying Bella out to Carlisle. I heard Carlisle make Bella swear not to leave that car. It was time for our plan to take action.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and I all grouped together. We all walked into the Great Room of the Voultri to find Aro practically drooling at Rosalie's feet. It took all Jasper's power to calm Emmett down. I could hear the thoughts in his head screaming at Aro. As soon as Rosalie saw us she took off and we stepped into action.

We all attacked at once. Aro didn't know what hit him. Emmett slammed him to the ground and allowed me the final offers. I began to dispose of Aro one piece at a time. I had no idea where this strength was coming from. None of us did. It was like a new force had taken over our bodies. Our love for Bella, was the drive. Even Carlisle did his part in the taking down of Aro. We could do anything, as long as we were together.

It wasn't long before the rest of Aro's group came out to attack. We handled the rest of them as if it were the easiest thing in the world. After the rest of the group was taken care of, one vampire remained.

His name was Triston. He was a new vampire that the Voultri had spent months training. He seemed as if he was kind. We suddenly realized there was no one left to run the Voultri.

"If I may, please? I am begging you to spare me. You see I am not an evil vampire. The Voultri kidnapped me after they discovered my ability to give power to other's. You see, I could tell the love you had for that human girl. I could feel the intensity of your love. I couldn't let Aro ruin the rest of her life. So I decided to help you." I couldn't believe this. This amazing creature had enhanced all of our powers to finally defeat Aro.

Aro was finally gone and he could never hurt anyone again. I realized what an amazing soul this vampire had.

"You see Edward, I had a love like Bella once. She was human also. I was so afraid I would lose her so I left her. I told her that I didn't love her and she meant nothing to me. To my dismay she believed me. I decided to leave her alone forever. Only, I never came back, until one day I went back to check on her. She was married to a man who was kind and loving. I could see the love she felt for him in her eyes. I could see she was just barely beginning to show. That baby would have the best mother and father in the entire world." Triston's eyes were filled with an unspoken pain.

"Please, spare me. I can even take over the Voultri. I like you am a vegetarian vampire. I will build an army. I will also change the rules a little bit. I will make it so our secret can be shared but only if they have a situation like yours and Bella's. It's not right that you should be punished for following your heart."

Carlisle told Triston that he could now run the Voultri after he builds an army. Until then Carlisle would run the Voultri. I suddenly remembered Bella was waiting for me. I ran to my one and only love. She was now safely mine forever.

**Well there's another chapter guys. Tell me what you think. I'd hate to stop the story now. Next chapter will be filled with ton's of fluff. I'm just giving you all a fair warning. A special thanks to britt. I hope you haven't simultaneously combusted. **


	9. Home

Thanks for the reviews guys

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love hearing from you guys so much! I'm so happy you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: You guys have to know by now that I own nothing. I mean please, Even Edward told you.**

BPOV

This was killing me. I could hear the sounds of torture spilling from the Voultri's door. I could hear the pain and anguish laced in the voices of Aro. I could care less about Aro though. I wanted to know that Edward was okay. I need to hear his voice, and to feel his arms.

I let a sigh of relief pass through my lips as I heard the fighting stop. My heart began to race again as I heard the next battle begin. I heard more pain escaping the lips of the enemy. I knew it finally over when I heard nothing but silence.

It seemed like eternity before I finally saw my family step out of that door. I jumped out of the car only to trip and be caught by my loves arms. We both collapsed on the ground. I began crying into his torn shirt. My entire body was shaking, with heavy sobs of joy. It was merely moments before his lips met mine.

Our kisses were frantic and fast. My face was still covered in tears. Edward took his icy cold fingers and dried every single one of them. It seemed like eternity before we could speak again.

"I love you so much Bella. You have no idea. Oh my love, I thought I lost you for eternity."

"You, love me? Oh no my love it is you who has no idea. I thought I would never be held like this again. I love you so much, I never realized how lucky I was to have you."

"Bella, it's me who is lucky. I never realized how much I could have lost. Bella the day I left, I never realized how much I was truly leaving behind. I was putting you in more danger being away from you than when I stood right by your side. I will never leave that side again. I promise you."

I felt so lucky. The love of my life was finally here. He was mine for forever. Aro was no longer an issue, we could live our lives without fear. I never thought I could be this lucky.

I nestled down in his arms in the car. He held me as tightly as he could without physically hurting me. We arrived at the airport in less than two minutes. We boarded the first class section of the plan, and settled down for the long flight back home.

Everyone of course was starring at me in the most hideous wedding dress ever created. Alice began to chuckle silently. I finally glared at her and Edward growled letting her know it was time to quit.

"I'm so sorry Bella, it's just that dress, it makes you look like an accordion sweetie. I of course foresaw this fashion fopaw and brought you some sweats."

Sweats are you kidding me. I knew they had to be designer sweats but none the less they were still sweats. Alice accompanied me to the bathroom to help me out of the accordion. I slipped into the silk lined sweats. I felt comfortable enough to sleep now.

I crawled into my fiancé's arms and began to drift into unconsciousness. I was just about to drift off when his familiar silky voice began to whisper into my ear.

"Did you forget something my love?"

What could he possibly be talking about? I searched frantically for what was missing. He finally held up my left hand and placed my engagement ring back on my finger. I hadn't even realized Aro had taken it. He looked deeply into my eyes to indicate the rings hidden message. I knew that he would love me for forever and for always.

I suddenly felt so thrilled to become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. I fell asleep in the reassurance of my safety. I had sweet dreams. Dreams of my wedding day and of my life after. I saw my family and the adventures we would have. I saw a beautiful eternity spent with my one and only. I could never love anyone like I love him. I need him, and he is mine.

I woke in a very familiar bed. I was at Edward's house and unlike so many times before Edward's arms were holding me securely. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I looked up and met the eyes of my love. I never wanted to move, but of course a familiar pixie had alternate plans.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad your awake! Esme is dying to see you!"

Edward began to growl at Alice. I quickly nudged him to let him know that it was okay. I took Alice's hand and made my way downstairs. Esme was there waiting for me with her arms wide open.

"Bella, oh my loving daughter. You're here your safe. Oh sweetheart we thought we lost you forever! I love you so much. I don't know what we would have done if we lost you."

Esme was squeezing me so tight. It made me miss my own mother so much. I knew though that this was my family now for the rest of eternity, and I loved them more than anything.

"Esme I missed you so much too! You really have no idea. I thought of all you guys every second." My voice was shaky with emotion as I remembered those horrifying moments.

Rosalie came around the corner with a huge smile on her face. She quickly swept me up into a tight embrace.

"Bella, I was so scared we would lose you. I couldn't imagine life without my little sister. I'm so glad I don't have to. We all love you so much Bella."

By the time Rosalie finished my eyes were filled with tears. Emmett came up behind me and grabbed us all into a big group hug. I couldn't wait for Carlisle to get home so this family hug would be complete.

"Now, Bella can I just ask your opinion on one thing." Alice looked like she was about to explode.

"What is it Alice," I asked calmly.

"Do you think we should do baby blue or navy blue carnations in the bouquets?"

A laugh escaped my body, and before I knew it everyone was on the floor laughing. I love my family.

**Hey guys! What do you think? Love it hate it? Let me know. I'll update within 24 hours if I get five reviews, if not then you'll just have to wait. **


	10. Bella's Bachlorette Party

Hey guys

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, they were excellent. Please keep them coming, so I know what you think.

**Disclaimer: Do we seriously have to go over this again? You know I don't own Twilight. Sigh**

**BPOV**

Everything seemed so perfect at that moment. I couldn't believe how lucky I was; I had a family and the most amazing fiancé in the world. I honestly don't think I could ever love anyone more. Edward was sitting next to me as we quietly watched TV.

Call me crazy but I absolutely love the show Chowder. I mean even Edward cracked a smile and tumbled over in laughter with me. This was bliss. Everything seemed so serene and peaceful, that is until a familiar little pixie bounced into the room.

"Bella, oh I'm so glad you're here. You're coming with me sweetie!"

"Alice, I'm not going anywhere. If you haven't noticed I just got back. Besides I'm comfortable right now. I'm not going anywhere."

Edward let out a growl, and I knew that Alice was cooking up an evil scheme in that head of her's. Edward also, tightened his grip around my waste, obviously something was going on, and after a little while I remembered exactly what was going on.

"Edward, you promised, and she's been home for 24 hours. Plus, Charlie already thinks she's at the hotel with me. You don't want me to have to make a phone call to tell him otherwise do you?" Alice really knew how to play hard ball when she wanted something. Before I knew differently Alice had three bags of my luggage down in her new Porsche. We were off to an unknown destination.

**APOV**

Bella was going to be so surprised. I knew she would absolutely love my plan, well eventually. Rosalie, Bella, and I were all sitting in my Porsche top down and hair blowing. Bella looked as if she were about to have a heart attack. Will that girl ever get used to driving at 150 miles per hour? We finally arrived at our secret destination.

"Bella, sweets? Welcome to Paradise."

**BPOV**

Paradise was right. We were about to board the most beautiful yacht I have ever seen. I couldn't close my mouth at all. I was shocked, my best friend Angela as well as my Mom were here. I hadn't seen her since Edward and I visited her in Jacksonville nine months ago. I began to cry as she pulled me into a tight embrace. I never wanted to let go, but I could see that Alice was bouncing like crazy, so I reluctantly let go. I knew I wouldn't be able to hug my Mother like that for much longer.

Alice took my hand and led me into what looked like a spa. She had arranged for highly trained masseuses as well as manicure and pedicure specialists to tend to our every whim and need. We also had at least twenty different cabana boys in very skimpy bathing suits. I knew this was my bachlorette party but why do they all have to be wearing Speedo's?

I was enjoying myself immensely. I felt incredible after my manicure and pedicure. It shocked me that I actually enjoyed it. I was next for my well needed massage. I missed Edward so much I thought maybe I'd sneak off for just a second and give him a quick call. I pulled my cell phone out of my bag before hitting number one on my speed dial.

"Hello," his beautiful voice rang.

"Hey, Edward it's me. I'm making a highly illegal phone call, but I just needed to hear your voice."

"Bella, I'm so glad you called. I miss you so much already. You wouldn't believe what these perverts are planning. It's bad enough I have to listen to it in their head but it's even worse that I have to do it."

"What is it exactly that you have to do?"

"The only, thing I know is that were going to Vegas, and they keep saying something about someone named Sugar, I really don't want to find out who that is."

"Well you could always sneak away and come here. I'll hide you from Alice, you will be my little secret."

"Bella as tempting as that is Alice will be able to smell me once I get on board. I miss you though, well maybe for a couple of minutes. I tell you what I'll meet you on the boat in two minutes. You guys haven't even left yet so I have a little time to say good bye."

I couldn't believe it, Edward would be here in two minutes, and I was in a towel. I quickly threw on the robe Alice had bought for me that said "The Future Mrs.Cullen, on the back of it. As soon as I was about to open the door my masseuse entered.

I could that it was a male masseuse, from his deep tone of voice. He had a strange accent and told me to just relax. He placed his hands on my back and I almost jumped from the heat. His touch felt so familiar, and then suddenly I realized who it was.

Jacob was touching my bare back trying to pull off being my masseuse!

"What in the? JACOB! What do you think your doing? Edward is going to kill you! You better leave before he gets here or else!"

"Oh relax Bells, I'm just here to help you enjoy your last days of freedom. And I just got on the boat two minutes ago. I had to hide back here so your blood-sucking sister in law wouldn't find me. Then I saw you in a towel and well I couldn't speak. I decided to give you your massage."

"Jacob Black you better get your hands off my fiancé or I will personally break them off," Edward roared. I could tell this was not going to turn out pretty.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter. Just wait and see what Edward handles Jacob. If you haven't already guessed I'm Team Edward all the way baby. Let me know what you think. R&R.**


	11. The Talk

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate it. I think there will only be about four more chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Previously: "Jacob Black you better get your hands off my fiancé before I break them off," Edward roared. I could tell this was going to be ugly.

BPOV

Edward was now growling at Jacob viciously. Jacob was just standing there with an antagonizing expression meant for no one but Edward.

"Oh relax leach, I was just making sure our Bella here had a proper bachlorette party. I mean shouldn't she see a real man one last time before she gets married to a blood-sucker?"

"You forget Jacob, Bella is mine. And as for being a real man, don't worry she'll get to see one every night, for eternity. Unfortunately for you pup, Bella made her choice, she has her man," Edward sneered.

Edward now had Jacob, backed up into the edge of the boat. Before Jacob knew what hit him, literally, Jacob was flying into the water full speed.

"Bye, bye pup. Have a nice trip." Edward's eyes were pure black, reminding me just how non-human he actually was.

"Edward, why did you do that? I mean I didn't want him there anymore than you did, but come on." I couldn't restrain myself any longer; I broke down into a devious laughter. Edward seeing my face couldn't contain it either. We were both rolling on the ground in laughter when Alice found us.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What in the world are you doing here? Isabella Marie Swan get off the ground this instant!"

"Relax Alice," Edward began. "I had to come and protect Bella from the dog you allowed on board."

"Edward what are you talking about what dog? Oh you have got to be kidding me, how did he sneak on board?" Alice looked ready to murder someone. Unfortunately for Edward, he was the closest target.

"Edward, you better get off this boat before I throw you off so you can join Jacob!"

"Alright, Alice calm down, I was just leaving. Can you at least let me say a proper good bye to Bella before you throw me over board?" Alice finally agreed after seeing the pout on my face.

"Alright, you got two minutes Cullen, then your fish food."

Edward apparently not wanting to waste time pulled me into one of the most passionate kisses yet. None of us wanted the kiss to end, but my body of course had different ideas.

"Breathe, my love. I need you alive until at least the wedding."

I said my final good bye to Edward before heading back to find my masseuse waiting for me. After I was done, it was time for party games. Alice, had tons of games and contests, including covering my Mother, Angela, and Rose in toilet paper. I then had to decide which dress was the best. Rosalie's of course one seeing as Alice was the designer.

Alice, for some reason beyond my knowledge hired an exotic dancer instructor to teach us how to pull dance. I really don't remember anything from that seeing as my face was covered up the entire time.

After, hours of humiliation Alice decided it was time we just relaxed and talked. I knew something was up when I heard loud music coming around the corner.

"Oh no what is it officer, did we do something," Alice chimed.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan, I've heard she's been a very bad girl and she needs some punishment."

Oh you have got to be kidding me I thought. After many attempts to get me to lick whipped cream off his chest and stuff singles down his leather thong he left. I couldn't move or couldn't breathe. I could feel my heart leaping through my chest. As if he could read my mind Edward once again saved me. My phone began to vibrate and I leaped at the chance to answer it. Alice was distracted with talking to Rosalie so I had time.

"Edward, oh thank goodness!"

"Bella, are you okay? You sound kind of funny."

"I've seen things, Edward bad things. Things no one should have to see. I'm scarred for life."

"Bella, come on I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Did you have to have a lap dance from a guy named Officer Yummy Pants? I don't think I'll ever be able to look a police officer in the eye again!"

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter through the phone. Edward on the other hand didn't sound too thrilled. He said that he would call Alice, so he could have a little chat with her. This could definitely be bad I thought to myself.

I made sure to say good night to everyone before Alice got the phone call. My Mom and I were sharing a room so she decided it was time to go to bed as well. I changed into a pair of blue striped pajama bottoms and Edward's favorite T-shirt. I could still smell his sweet scent, on the worn shirt. Just as I began to miss Edward Renee came back into the room.

"Bella," Renee began. " I think it's time we had a little talk."

**Yikes! I would seriously be afraid if I were Bella right now. Tell me what you guys think. R&R for more. **


	12. LaLaLa

Hello my dearest readers

**Hello my dearest readers. Thanks so much, for all the amazing reviews and for everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, please tell me you know that by now**

**Previously**

"**Bella," Renée began. " I think it's time we had a little talk."**

**BPOV**

Oh please tell me Renée did not just say that. I couldn't even look at my own mother in the eye after she said that.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Didn't we already have this talk? Look I get everything okay, babies come from the stork. I don't need any more details than that. I promise." I hoped that the explanation I just blurted out would satisfy her.

"Bella, I know that you know all the basics, but since I've been with Phil I've learned how to fully satisfy my man."

"La, la, la, la, la. Mother please don't do this! I don't want to hear about how you fully satisfy Phil. Please don't scar me for life, I'm begging you."

"Bella it's nothing to be ashamed of. A woman's desire is….."

"Nooooooooooooooo!!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I then decided that I had to get out of here no matter what it took. I ran out of the room faster than I ever thought possible. Edward would be proud. Oh no Edward, how will I be able to look him in the eye after this. And Phil, ok well I'm just not going to think about Phil ever again.

"Bella, what are you doing out of bed darling," Alice sneered. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She knew that Edward would call and scream at her for the stripper, and instead of punishing me herself she put me in a room with my deranged mother. After my realization I was fuming.

"Alice, how could you? Look I know that I told Edward about the stripper, but that was just cruel!

Did you want to scar me forever? Was that your plan?" After my little rant I had to take deep breaths and calm myself down.

"Bella, maybe sticking you in a room with your mother was a little harsh. I'm so sorry. She changed her mind last minute and decided to talk about the physical aspect of marriage. She originally was going to talk to you about how marriage is work and you have your jobs to do as a wife. Before I could get you out of there she began "the talk"."

"Alice, I promise I forgive you, just please get me out of that room. I'm begging you as your sister. Please save me."

"Relax, Bella you can stay with me and Rosalie. I promise we won't mortify you beyond repair."

I told Alice that I was going to make a call to Edward real fast and that I would be in shortly. I pulled out my phone and was about to call Edward when my phone began to ring.

"Hello," I said

"Bella, hi sweetheart, how are you? I hope you're not too traumatized from the party," Edward affectionately said.

"No, I'm not traumatized from the party. I wish that was the worst part of the night though."

"What are you talking about? Did Alice do something else? Oh just wait until I get my hands on her."

"Edward Alice did nothing okay. It was Renée she decided that her and I should have a talk." I couldn't hear anything but Edward and Emmett's laughter. I instantly grew mortified and could feel the tears forming in my eyes. Edward sensed this and instantly stopped laughing.

"Bella, love I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Please say you forgive me," Edward groveled.

"I will forgive you on one condition. You must somehow be here to rescue me first thing in the morning."

"Anything for you my love. I tell you what why don't you go get some sleep and I promise I will be there as soon as you open those beautiful eyes of yours."

I gladly crawled into the king size bed in Alice and Rosalie's room. I took in Edwards's scent from his shirt, and drifted into a deep sleep. When I woke up, I was surprised at how well I had slept, accept for the re- occurring nightmare of Renée having the talk with me. I suddenly realized what Edward had promised me the night before. Sure enough when I turned over he caught me in his arms.

"Well hello beautiful. Did you sleep well?" I had forgotten how much I loved hearing his voice first thing in the morning.

I nodded and crawled into his lap.

"Are you sure? You kept mumbling something about a talk. You kept saying, "no please stop talking, please." I blushed deeply before laying my mortified head against Edward's muscular chest. He kissed the top of my head while his body shook with laughter.

"Bella, I'm sorry but your voice was priceless when you told me that story. Anyway, getting off that topic, do you remember what today is?"

I racked my brain for every possible answer. When suddenly, I remembered, it was the day before our wedding. Tomorrow we were getting married. In less than 24 hours I would be Mrs.Edward Masen Cullen.

**Okay guys, I hope you liked it. R&R if you want more. The next chapter will be the Rehearsal dinner. **


	13. Do You Love Me?

Hello readers

**Hello readers! Thanks so much for reading my story. I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight obviously.**

Edward and I decided it might be nice to spend some time in our meadow before the chaos began to erupt. I laid in Edward's arms for a few blissful hours, while he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. We reluctantly left to get ready for our rehearsal dinner.

Alice of course was waiting there to make me over. Rosalie and Alice spent the better part of two hours on my hair and make up. When they were done though I was shocked. My hair was up in a loose bun clipped with a black rhinestone pin.

Alice also picked out my dress as usual. It was a mid -length black cocktail dress. It had sort of a poofy skirt and hugged my figure closely. She accompanied the dress with matching black pumps that I would surely kill myself on by the end of the night.

Rosalie wore a knee length red spaghetti strapped dress with a black sash. She also wore black pumps with her hair loose and wavy. I wish it only took me two minutes to look that gorgeous. I couldn't wait until being beautiful was effortless. I couldn't believe my transformation was in less than a couple of days.

Alice wore a purple knee length dress. She also wore daring black heels that seemed to match mine. She also some how managed to get her short hair into a loose curled up-do. After three hours of prep work we were ready for the rehearsal dinner.

I held on to Rosalie and Alice for support as I attempted to walk down the stairs. I tripped on the last stair but was caught by Edward who appeared out of no where. He swung me into his arms before burying his cold face in my hair.

"You look gorgeous," he breathed. I suddenly couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was wearing black dress pants and my favorite midnight blue shirt. Edward, seeing his affect on me swept me up once more into his arms and showered me with kisses.

"I can't believe that in less than twenty four hours you will be mine for eternity. I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

He kissed me once more before escorting me to a limo that seemed to appear out of nowhere. By the time we reached the limo, the entire Cullen Clan was already there. I guess I never realize anything when I'm kissing Edward.

When we arrived at the church for our rehearsal Charlie looked panicked. He looked as if he were about to explode with fury. I looked over to Edward to see if he could give me some kind of explanation for Charlie. I could tell Edward was discouraged and upset by what was going through Charlie's head. Before I could ask what Charlie was thinking Edward ran off in a blind rage. I decided to go straight to the source to find the problem.

"Charlie, what is wrong with you? Why do you look like your going to kill someone," I asked.

"Bella, I'm telling you this once and only once. I will die before I let you marry that dirt bag. He does not deserve you. I'm taking you away from him; you will live with me and never speak to him again. Do you understand?"

I could feel the anger building up into my throat. My eyes were welling up with tears, and I decided that it was time I set Charlie straight once and for all.

"Dad, you will not tell me who to love. And how dare you even think that my fiancé is a dirt bag. So, he messed up, he has done more than enough to make up for that. As for him deserving me, he deserves me just as much as I deserve him. In fact I don't even know how I was lucky enough to deserve him or his love. Now I'm giving you a choice Charlie, both you accept my future husband, and me or you loose me. The choice is yours."

"Bella, please don't do that. Look I know that you love him and I know that he loves you, but you are so young. You are my baby girl, my only child. I love you and I won't stand for him hurting you again."

"Dad, your right he did hurt me before, but he was only trying to protect me. He's not going anywhere. I love you so much Dad and I need your support. Please do this for me. Be here for me, be there to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

"Bella, I realize now that I overreacted. I know that he will take care of you and love you unconditionally. I guess I just couldn't begin to let my little girl go. I'm sorry."

With that Charlie walked away to calm down, I on the other hand went to find my very angry fiancé. I had looked everywhere and had begun to grow frustrated. Where could he possibly be? I was just about to head back inside when I heard a familiar voice call my name. It was Jacob.

"Jacob what are you doing here? Edward will kill you if you don't get out of here now!"

"Bella, please just listen to me. I came here to ask you a question, and I can't let you marry Edward until you've answered it. Bella I need to know do you still have feeling's for me or not?"

**Cliffy! Sorry guys but I had to do it, I couldn't resist. R&R for the next chapter. **


	14. The Truth

Thanks for reading guys

**Thanks for reading guys. Only a couple more chapters until the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Previously: "Jacob what are you doing here? Edward will kill you if you don't get out of here now!"**

"Bella, please just listen to me. I came here to ask you a question, and I can't let you marry Edward until you've answered it. Bella I need to know do you still have feeling's for me or not?"

BPOV

I could feel my heart begin pounding through my throat. How could he ask me that now? He knows that I love Edward and I can't live without him. Why does he want to continually put himself through this torture?

"Jacob, please don't do this. You know that I'm with Edward. Were getting married tomorrow."

"Bella, you haven't answered my question, do you love me or not?" I could feel my heart begin breaking. I did love Jake but not in the way he needed to be loved.

"Jake, I don't love you like that. Sure, I will always love you in a way. You brought me back from the dead. You brought laughter and happiness to my life once again, but I love Edward much more than I could ever explain. He is the reason for my existence."

"Bella, I understand, you don't have to explain really. I just needed to know that this was what you really want. I love you Bells. Just never forget that okay?"

With that he kissed me on the cheek and took off. I could feel the tears I had been holding in pour out of my life. I hated the fact that I had hurt one of the people that I care most about in this world. I almost wished that he would hate me just so I couldn't hurt him ever again.

I continued to cry until I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waste. He kissed my shoulder and whispered to me that it would be okay. He then turned me around in his chest and held me until I got myself together.

"Are you sure your okay love," Edward asked. I took a few more deep breaths before I replied.

"Edward, I'm fine I just hate myself for hurting him right now. I wish I could make him not love me anymore. It's not fair for him."

"Bella, you can't hate yourself for what you can't control. You can't force yourself to love someone else. And how could he not love you. Your so amazing that I don't even know how I'm worthy of loving you."

"Edward your right. I have to stop trying to control the things I can't. And believe me you are more than worthy of loving me. Now I have to ask are you okay? I know what Charlie was thinking, he told me."

"Bella, I know your Father hates me, and I know why. I just couldn't take what he was thinking anymore. He was calling you stupid for loving that, and me and that's something I just can't take hearing. I heard what you said though, and I want you to know that I will love you forever. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you."

He held me for a few more minutes before we entered the church and went through the ceremony a couple of times. The best part of every rehearsal was reaching Edward. I still couldn't convince myself that tomorrow this would all be real. We would be bound together for eternity and nothing less.

We arrived at the restaurant where Edward and I had our first date shortly after the rehearsal. When we entered the restaurant I couldn't believe the transformation. Every where you looked you saw candles. Everything looked as if it had been transformed just for Edward and me. Alice somehow managed to get pictures of Edward and I in every corner of the room. Most of the pictures I had never even seen before.

The dinner was completely perfect. Every detail from the food to the guest list was flawless. Everywhere I turned I saw people that I loved, new and old. Everyone wanted to see my ring and talk about the dress and the wedding. By the end of the night I had slipped my heals off and was dancing with Edward to our favorite song. He once again changed the lyrics.

What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the vampire

With everything to lose and nothing to choose

Yeah it's you and me and all of the vampires and now I know why I can't take my eyes off of you.

There's something about you now that I could never quite figure out.

Everything you do is beautiful, and everything you do is right.

Cause it's you and me and all of the vampire

With everything to lose and nothing to choose

Yeah it's you and me and all of the vampires and now I know why I can't take my eyes off of you.  
What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

I began to laugh uncontrollably as Edward serenaded me with his own version of "You and Me".

I suddenly realized that this was bliss and nothing less.

Awww don't you guys just love that song. I think it's absolutely perfect for their relationship. I do not own "You and M e". Unfortunately that honor belongs to Lifehouse.


	15. Prewedding

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, they are truly appreciated. A special thanks to oboe.piano for all your amazing reviews! If your not reviewing I really wish you would so I could get some feed back on the chapters. I really want to hear what you think so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly, very sadly. (tear)**

BPOV

After the rehearsal Alice pulled me away from Edward so I could get some decent sleep before the big day. Alice decided that she would be traditional and put me and Renée away in a fancy hotel near Forks. I prayed that my Mother would forget about any talk that involved please Phil. The thought of that still makes me shudder when I think about it.

"Bella, sweetheart, can we talk," Renée asked. Oh you have got to be kidding me, I thought.

"What is it Mom? Please, please, please tell me it's not that kind of a talk again. I just stopped having nightmares."

"Bella, come on it wasn't that bad, and you can relax because that's not what I want to talk to you about. "

"Oh okay Mom, sure what do you want to talk about then?"

"Baby, I love you so much you truly have no idea. I know you better than anyone ever could. I just want to make sure that this is what you really want. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did with Charlie. I need to know that you will be okay and protected. I need to know that this is the only person you can see yourself with for the rest of your life. You see Bella; I love you too much to see you go through that kind of pain. I saw what you went through when he left the first time baby."

"Mom," I began. " I do want this more than I can possibly explain. I am Edward's everything. I am his life. I could never imagine a single moment without him. He completes me in every way someone possibly could. I know that when he left a part of me died. I also know when he left that a part of him died too. Did you know that he once told me being away from me was like having half of him missing. I love you too Mom, and I appreciate your concern, but I am positive that he is the only person I want for the rest of eternity."

"Eternity? Come on Bella isn't that a little dramatic?"

"No Mom, it's just an expression." Whew I'm so glad she just thought I was just being dramatic. I didn't want to have to give an explanation to why I thought I could be with Edward for eternity.'

"Bella," My mom snapped me out of my trance. "Bella I need you to promise me that you getting married isn't going to take you away from me forever. I couldn't stand losing my baby again."

"Again? Mom what are you talking about?"

"Bella, when you moved to Forks I felt like I lost you forever. I knew you were always only a plane ride away but when you left I felt like I lost my best friend. Then, when you told me you and Edward got engaged I instantly felt as if I lost my chance to get you back. Your not my little girl anymore Bella, I feel as if I'm going to loose you."

"Mom you're not going to lose me. Plus, how can you remember what you instantly felt? The moment I told you, you fainted and had a minor concussion."

This both made us laugh. I looked at my Mother and saw the tears forming in her eyes. I could also now feel tears running down my cheeks. I knew I couldn't tell her the truth. I knew that I couldn't tell her that she would lose me. The transformation was in a couple of days.

I grabbed my Mother into a hug. We sat there for almost an hour thinking back about the memories we shared. She was my best friend now and forever. How could I even find the words to say good bye?

I pulled out my familiar ipod before hitting the shuffle button. The first thing I heard was a song from the CD Edward asked me about almost two years ago. I still remember him asking me what CD was in my stereo at that particular moment, and then laughing when he pulled that same CD out of his CD holder in the Volvo.

The next song that came on was Clair De Lune. I remembered the shocked expression on his face when he found out it was one of my favorites. The last song that came on was my lullaby. I had no idea that he had put that on here. The instant I heard it I felt my eyes begin to grow weary. Before I knew it I was in a deep sleep. The only dreams I had were pleasant and of Edward. Tomorrow I was getting married, the moment I said, "I Do" we would be each other's for an eternity.

**I know it's short guys but I wanted to leave plenty of ideas for the next chapter. Only a couple of chapters left guys. Please keep up the reviews. **


	16. Chaos

Hey guys

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I hope your excited because today is Edward and Bella's wedding!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Tell them scary wedding planning mode Alice.**

**Alice: Ok, people listen because I've only got like two minutes before I have to yell at Bella to get in her dress. Bellaklutz2010 DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I repeat she does not own it.**

**Me: So without further interruptions here it is "The Wedding"**

EPOV

I can't believe it! I'm marrying Bella today! Nothing can come between us ever again. She is mine and I am her's for eternity. Nothing can ruin this day, I thought to myself. That is almost nothing.

"Eddy-poo? Oh Eddy-poo where are you," Emmett boomed. I moment I heard his thoughts I knew it was time to run.

_Wait until we tell little Eddie all the secrets to pleasing our women. Bella's Mom really had the right idea didn't she? Wait a minute, where did Edward go he was just here a minute ago. _

"Oh no you don't Edward," Jasper growled.

"Were helping you out with this whether you like it or not. Now just sit down this will only take a few hours."

"Hours," I gulped. I hope Bella isn't going through this much torture right now.

**BPOV**

I woke up to my ipod playing Aro Smith's "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing". I felt as if every bad thing that had ever happened to me didn't matter. I was getting married to Edward in seven short hours. We would be together for eternity and I will forever be his and he will forever be mine. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face that is until Alice decided to kick me out of bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan get that lazy little butt out of bed before I throw you out," Alice roared.

"Alice relax," Rosalie said as she tried to soothe Alice.

"It's Bella's wedding day, if she wants to sleep till ten then let her. Bella look at you, you're glowing. Of course you could never look as good as me, but with the help of me and Alice we'll have you looking a close second."

"Gee thanks Rose," I said. I was shortly interrupted though by Alice tearing the sheets off the bed and throwing me, yes throwing me into the shower. I decided to take full advantage of my alone time. The shower was amazing. It worked out every kink out of my body, and helped me to relax even more. I would have stayed in there longer but Alice once again threw me, only this time it was out of the shower.

Alice then insisted that I get my manicure and pedicure done immediately while she went to deal with some flower issue. Alice was driving me crazy! I hope Edward is going through less torture than me?

**EPOV**

"So you see Edward it's not that hard, you just need to concentrate," Emmett recited while holding me down in his iron grip. I felt traumatized. I couldn't feel my body for the first time in almost ninety years. Luckily Rosalie came into the room to check on me. Apparently Alice demanded that I begin to get ready. When Emmett saw Rosalie he instantly became distracted.

It was then that I began to hear the thoughts pour into his mind. There are just some things you should never have to think about your sister. I ran out of the room before Jasper had a chance to continue the talk.

I missed Bella. I wonder if she missed me? Maybe theirs some way I can get her to sneak out and meet me. But how do we get around Alice?

"Jasper," I called.

"Oh there you are Edward. What's up?"

"I need you to distract your wife for at least half an hour."

"Why? Oh I get it you want some along time with Bella. All right Eddie I'll distract her. Consider it a wedding present from me."

I thanked Jasper and pulled out my tiny silver cell phone before hitting number one on my speed dial.

"Hello, Bella? I'm fine love and you? Oh my are you sure your all right. If Alice did any permanent damage I'll…Yes your right she would kill you. Listen Bella; do you think you can meet me in say five minutes? Great I'll meet you in the lobby."

**BPOV**

It had been five hours and we were leaving for the Church in less than two hours. I was already almost ready. Alice took a break from being wedding dictator to make sure Pierre was doing my make up properly. She insisted I had a professional hair and make up artist for myself and all my brides maids.

After enduring so many hours being plucked pampered and tortured I was ready. I couldn't believe the image I saw before me. My hair looked incredible. It was half up with the rest of my hair cascading down my back. Every inch of my hair was curled into big ringlets. It was all pulled together by a tiny white gold hairpiece covered in diamonds and blue sapphires. The only thing left to do was to put on my dress, which I would do at the church.

I suddenly remembered how much I missed Edward. As if he could read my mind my cell phone began to vibrate on the hotels bedside table.

"Hello? Edward! How are you? Alice has been throwing me around all morning. I think I'm going to have bruises all over my body if she keeps this up. No please don't say anything she would kill me. Yes, I'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes."

I ran downstairs to meet Edward. I felt guilty sneaking away from Alice but she didn't even see me leave. She was too distracted getting pampered and having her hair and make up done. She was also talking to Rosalie, so I knew I could make a clean get away.

I ran down to the lobby forgetting how clumsy I was. I fell four times before making the final fall into Edward's arms.

"Hello love," He breathed.

"Hello yourself. Oh Edward I missed you so much! I can't believe that were forbidden to see each other. I mean who would do that?"

"I have been asking myself the same question all day long love. I missed you too."

Before I could breathe another word Edward's lips were on mine. I forgot everything that had happened to day in that moment. After Edward broke the kiss and reminded me to breathe we began talking.

We talked about everything we could do together now. We talked about where we would go what we would see. Most of all though we talked about how eccentric we were about being together for eternity. There were no limits anymore. Everything would be so much easier after I was finally changed.

I was just about to leave when an enraged Alice flew down the stairs.

"Oh that is it little missy! You are mine until you say, "I Do" today, do you hear me! Now get your butt off that couch so we can get to the church," she roared.

"I knew I should have put them in separate hotels," Alice muttered under her breath.

**Ok guys, I'm so excited! Next chapter is where the actual ceremony will take place. I hope I won't disappoint you. Remember to review. **


	17. The Wedding

Hey guys thanks so much for reading

Hey guys thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy the ceremony. Pictures of everything from Bella's dress to the amazing cake!

**Disclaimer:**

**Alice: Look she owns nothing now let's start the wedding now!**

Me: You heard her.

BPOV

I finally got into my wedding dress twenty minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start. Alice really did amazing with the dress. It was a full length white gown with bunting at the bottom. It had a royal blue sash to match Rosalie and Alice's bridesmaid dresses. I also had this incredible Veil that was also full length. I never felt more beautiful than I did at that moment.

Alice and Rosalie also looked amazing. Their royal blue dresses were knee length and fit both of their unique personalities.

"All right Bella time to go over the final list," Alice said.

"Alice what list?"

"It is my duty as your M.O.H. to make sure you have something old something new something borrowed and something blue. Okay it seems you have everything but wait a minute what about your something borrowed!"

"Alice relax sweetie," my mother cooed.

"I have something borrowed. Bella baby, I want you to carry this in your bouquet. Your Grandmother gave me this just before she died and said she wanted you to use it on you wedding day."

My Mother handed me a blue handkerchief with white stitching, It looked as if it were at least a hundred years old.

"You see Bella, that was your grandmother's Mother's. All women in this family have used it on their wedding day including me. I didn't' use it when I married Charlie though. Maybe that's why we had such bad luck, but I found Phil. I used this in my bouquet on our wedding day and I like to believe it brought me luck. I hope it will bring you the same."

"Thanks Mom," I sobbed. I hadn't realized the silent tears that were now falling from my eyes. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara I thought.

As soon as I gained control over my emotions I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Bells honey you ready," Charlie began. "Oh my Bella look at you, you look beautiful sweetheart."

I could see the tears begin to form in his eyes. Alice then handed me my bouquet of white and midnight blue roses. I knew it was finally time to get this show on the road. I took Charlie's arm and followed behind Rosalie and Alice. The music began and it was time to walk.

**EPOV**

I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know why I was this nervous. I heard Bella say that she no longer loved Jacob and that she wanted me for eternity. I also knew that she would soon be walking down that long isle. I walked into my spot just as the priest did. I heard the music and saw the doors open.

There she was my angel. I couldn't breathe. I saw Charlie gripping her arms tightly never wanting to let go. I saw Bella's eyes focus on mine. I felt my body begin to break down into tearless sobs.

"Doesn't she look beautiful tonight," I whispered to the preacher.

**BPOV**

I gripped Charlie's arm for dear life. I knew if I let go my Italian shoes in which I was forced to wear would betray me. I focused on watching Rosalie and Alice walk out the door. The only thing I could see at this point was the church covered in royal blue and white roses, and soft candlelight.

Then I finally saw him. Edward looked at me as if I was the only one in the room. I could see the love in his eyes as I grabbed his hand. Charlie shook Edward's hand and kissed me on the cheek. I could tell this was killing him, so I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Daddy, I love you." I kissed him on the cheek and let go of his hand.

"Dearly Beloved," the preacher began. "We are gathered her today in the sight of God and friends and family to bring together Edward Anthony Masen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. Edward and Bella have written their own vows so I will let them proceed.

"Bella, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I think I must have dreamed you into existence. I love you so much my Bella. You have been my everything since the moment we met. We have been through so much together my love. I have realized since I've had you in my life just how wonderful life is. You are my world, my heart, and my soul. I promise you forever that I will always be faithful, that I will always love you, and that I will never desert you.

I could feel my eyes begin to fill with tears as Edward's body was being shaken with tearless sobs. It was now my turn. I only hope I can convey just how I feel.

"Edward," I began. "The day I came to Forks, Washington I was prepared for a dull existence. I always knew that out there somewhere there was someone who would complete me. I never imagined that I could fall in love with someone who not only completes me but who also gives my existence new meaning. The day I met you, you claimed half of half of me. You also claimed my entire heart. Edward I love you more than words could ever express. I also promise you for forever that I will always be faithful, that I will always love you, and that I will never desert you."

Then it came time for the rings. Edward took my tiny hand into his giant cold one and placed a diamond-covered wedding band on my ring finger. He then said the words I had been longing to hear since the day we met. "With this ring I thee wed."

It was then my turn. I placed the white gold antique ring on his ring finger. Then I said the words that he also longed to hear. "With this ring I thee wed." Both of our rings forever held our promise. Engraved in both were the words "Promise Me Forever."

The preacher then began to speak again. "Bella and Edward, you have now vowed to love and be there for each other forever. The rings you just placed on each other's hands symbolize a love that will survive for infinity. The circular shape of the ring symbolizes eternity, and just seeing you two I can tell your love will last that long and maybe longer. It is now my pleasure to pronounce you two husband and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride."

He lifted my veil and pulled me into the most passionate kiss ever created by two people. The crowd then began to roar with applause. Edward and my kiss finally ended when I almost passed out. We both let out a small laugh and began to walk down the aisle. I could see everyone is the audience had been crying.

As soon and Edward and I exited the church we were covered in rose petals. Edward and I climbed into limo and just looked into each other's eyes. I couldn't believe that I was finally Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Edward was now mine forever.


	18. The reception

Wasn't the wedding amazing?! Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews they are truly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Begins to cry historically) I also do not own "The Way You Look Tonight" or "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You".**

**BPOV**

I couldn't take my eyes of my new husband. Lucky for me I never would have to again. I would be one of him in less than forty- eight hours. It was as if we realized at the same time that boundaries that once almost tore us apart no longer existed.

We both starred at each other in realization before pulling each other into a passionate kiss. For the first time since being together the kiss was not broken by either of us. Instead the wedding dictator, otherwise known as Alice Cullen interrupted us.

"Isabella Cullen stop sucking face with your husband! You guys need to get into your reception pronto," Alice yelled.

Edward and I just looked at each other before laughing. Then Edward slammed the door in Alice's face before grabbing me into his strong cold embrace.

"Now where were we?"

"I don't know Mr. Cullen, but I think we were right about here."

"I think your right Mrs. Cullen." He smiled before pulling me back into a passionate kiss.

We eventually made it into the hall where our reception was being held. The moment I saw it my breath was taken out of my body. Everywhere you turned flowers and candles surrounded the place. About two hundred of our "closest friends" also decorated the enormous hall.

Edward pulled out my chair for me and whispered in my ear that he was going to get me something to eat. As I sat there waiting for the love of my life to return I couldn't stop smiling. I glanced over at my new family who were all giving me warm affectionate smiles. Edward finally returned with all of my favorite foods composed on a diamond-encrusted plate.

Everything was going smoothly and everyone seemed to be having an amazing time. It was then that I heard Alice's voice begin to surround the room.

"Alright everyone listen up. It's time for the speeches and I'm going to start. Bella you have completed our family. You will never know just how much you mean to all of us or Edward. I have always loved you as a sister but today you made it official. I love both of you so much and wish you a lifetime and beyond of happiness. So let's raise a toast to the bride and groom."

Alice danced across the room until she reached us. I pulled her into a tight hug and felt the tears once again roll down my cheeks. Alice kissed Edward on the cheek before sending Emmett up to the stage. Oh this should be good, I thought to myself.

"Bella and Edward what can I say? Bella before you came along Edward was the biggest pain in the butt ever created. He was dull and boring and lets just face it totally unpleasant." I hear Edward letting out a small growl before giving Emmett the death stare.

"Anyway, Bella since you have come into his life, you have completely changed him. Whenever you walk into a room Edward instantly lights up. You have also brought light and happiness into our family. I love you so much Belly Bells. So here's a toast to the no longer grumpy groom and the glowing bride."

Emmett picked me up into a bear hug before whispering I love you little sister into my ear. He gave Edward a hug but Edward just whispered a string of profanities under his breath. I could tell that Emmett was going to get it later. Next up to toast was Charlie.

"Bella and Edward I just wanted to say how happy I am to see you two so in love. Edward I have to admit that I haven't always been the nicest to you. I apologize for that, because I now see just how much you truly do bring to Bella's life. I've also seen what a wonderful responsible young man you truly are. I love both of you so much. I wish you a lifetime of love and bliss."

I couldn't control the tears as Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Dad."

"Edward, welcome to the family son. Now just make sure to take care of my daughter."

He pulled Edward into a hug and Edward promised to always take care of me. Next Carlisle walked up onto the stage to give us a toast.

"Bella and Edward, so many beautiful words could be said about your love but I felt I could best express it in one of Edward's favorite songs. Carlisle's beautiful began to echo into the microphone as the familiar song began to play.

Alice stole the microphone before the chorus began and called Edward and me to the dance floor.

"Now as tradition it is time for the Bride and Grooms first dance as husband and wife."

Edward picked me up and placed me on his toes just like the first time we danced together at prom. Then the song began.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look tonight.

Edward danced so skillfully and effortlessly. When the dance finally ended Edward pulled me into a passionate kiss and told me how much he loved me. Just as I was about to respond Edward pulled Edward off the dance floor and replaced him with Charlie.

"Now as tradition again it is time for The Father Daughter Dance," Alice squealed through the microphone.

"Shall we," Charlie asked. I was nervous now seeing as I got all my dance skills from Charlie. Neither of us was really coordinated. Charlie took my hand and began to spin me as the music began to play.

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do

For the morning sun in all it's glory  
greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
and somehow you make it better  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
There's a love that's divine  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
we should give thanks and pray  
to the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
we should give thanks and pray  
to the one, to the one

And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
take away my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
fill my life with gladness  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
fill my life with gladness  
ease my troubles that's what you do

I was surprised Charlie and I had both only tripped once. Edward had pulled Esme out on the dance floor for the mother/son dance. I met up with Edward at the end of the dance and it was time to cut the cake.

The cake was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It looked antique but modern with royal blue roses decorating the cake. Edward and I grabbed the knife together and cut our first piece of cake. I was surprised when Edward asked me for a bite of the cake.

"What it is tradition. You didn't really think I wasn't going to have a bite of cake did you."

"No, I didn't. And I still don't," I said before slamming the piece of cake into Edward's face.

"You'll pay for that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Edward then pulled me into a sloppy icing filled kiss. By the end of it we were both laughing hysterically. Before we knew it, it was time to go. We had to leave for the hotel.

We gave everyone a quick kiss good bye before heading off on our new adventure. Edward was changing me in two days. Then a month after my transformation we would continue on our honeymoon. We were touring Europe, for three months! This truly was my happily ever after.

**Okay guys, sadly only one more chapter to go. The Last chapter will be the epilogue. I'm just warning you now that I will not be describing their wedding night in detail. Sorry if that bums you out but I'm leaving it to Stephanie Meyer. **


	19. Epilogue

This is the last official chapter guys

**This is the last official chapter guys. I'm so sad. I hope you enjoyed the story. If you want to read more of my writing I'm also writing a story about my trip to Oklahoma in Miss Bella's P.O.V. It's set right after New Moon. Well here's epilogue, I hope you enjoy. **

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

Dear Charlie,

Europe is truly amazing! Everything we see is even better than the next. I especially loved the Eiffel Tower in Paris and how every house it seems in Greece is blue and white. Everything is more beautiful than I could ever possibly describe. I'm so glad to hear that everything is fine in Forks, although I can't believe Mike Newton and Jessica got married and she's pregnant! No offense I know you like Mike and his family, but I feel bad for the kid.

Mike and Jess once had to take home a fake baby for health class and when they brought it back it had been run over and burned from head to toe. Edward is absolutely amazing! He is the best husband a girl could ever ask for. Well I have to go now seeing as were about to take a tour to Buckingham Palace. I love you and I can't wait to see you soon.

Love,

Bells

"Ready Mrs. Cullen," Edward cooed.

"Yes I'm ready. I can't believe were finally on our honeymoon!"

"I can't believe your special ability is you're repulsed by human blood. I mean how lucky. We were able to start the honeymoon sooner than we planned," Edward said as he began kissing my neck.

"Edward come on not now. We've already started the honeymoon plenty of times. Besides we are going to be late for the tour."

We had just gotten to Europe a couple of days ago. Whenever I wrote Charlie a letter I had to tell him I was in Europe. I had no other choice though. I mean I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't just call him and say yeah Dad I'm being turned into a vampire right now so we haven't left for Europe yet.

Edward and I planned my transformation very carefully. We decided it would be best if I was transformed two days after our wedding night, where all my needs were completely fulfilled. After that we hid out in Alaska while I went through the transformation.

Carlisle and the family came with us to be my support and my mentors. Carlisle administered plenty of morphine to sedate my entire body. The pain of course was still deadly and severe. The only memories I have from those horrible days were Edward holding my hand humming me my lullaby while my entire body jerked in ways I never thought possible. I also remembered the Cullen's coming in shifts telling me funny stories and cheering me on.

Before the wedding I also decided to write down all memories I wanted to remember in journals. So, sometimes during the transformation when I needed comfort the most Edward would read me stories of how we met and fell in love. We had four journals that now resembled books that held our complete history together.

When the transformation was over I remember seeing my reflection for the first time. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everything on me was flawless and perfect. I now had more self-esteem than I could ever need. I also had the love of a man for eternity. After the transformation it only took two weeks before we decided we could go on our honeymoon. I got contacts to hide the scarlet that had taken over my eye color.

When I saw myself with the brown contacts and wore my holy shirts and comfy sweatpants I felt just like my own self. Edward of course told me that I was just now seeing how beautiful to him all along.

There aren't many things I remember on my own of my human life.

Jacob was one of the few things I remembered on my own. I meant what I said to him the night before my wedding. I did love him but not in the way he needed me too.

I found myself content with my new life and my new family. I still missed Renée and Charlie, but since I'm repulsed by human blood I can still visit them any time I want. So, I don't have to break that promise to my Mom or Dad quite yet.

I just got a call from Renée and Phil the other day. Renée told me the good news that she and Phil are expecting a baby. She was thrilled that she had another baby, so when I do finally have to stay away she won't be alone.

Life was bliss. If I were writing my own life story I couldn't put it any better than it is right now. Do you want to know the best part of it all though? This isn't the end; it's just the beginning. This is just the beginning of the promise that Edward made me, the promise of forever.

**Promise Me Forever**

**Okay guys it's all over. Thank you so much for reading my story. Please see the authors note that will be in chapter 20. If you do you'll find a special surprise. **


	20. Surprise!

**Authors Note**

**Okay guys I know what you're thinking. Another Authors note, but I promise to keep it brief. I just want to say a special thank you to all my amazing loyal readers and reviewers. You guys made me want to write more and more everyday. As a special treat I have added all the pictures from the wedding. I have everything from Bella's antique engagement ring, to Bella's scary wedding dress from Aro. Thank you so much again guys, you made it all worth it! I want to specially thank oboe. piano who reviewed on almost every chapter. **


End file.
